Reign Of Sin
by Mayuna
Summary: Envy alongside Pride are recruiting new homunculi to create another philosophers stone however what unexpected mishaps could occur along the way? Rated for possible future lemon andor Elricest
1. New Recruit

Okay here's the deal, when I wrote in the summary Pride it's not King Bradley it's Ed the homunculus. I'm basing this story off of 'Bluebirds Illusion' the fansub game made by a chinese gaming company called Ocean X. For a complete and thoroughly detailed look at the game here's the link. http/midnightbanshee. I DID NOT write that walkthrough nor does anything on that site belong to me so don't give me credit for it. I suggest you read the PridexEd ending before reading this story because otherwise you'll be somewhat at a loss. As far as the title for this story goes all rights on that one go to my fellow freak Reis1girl because I had no clue what to call this. I'm going to really try and make this my best story to date so please, please, please r&r. Let me know I don't care if it's one word or one sentence, hell I'll even take negative feedback just leave a damned review! With that said on with the ficcy. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air hung thickly in Resembool making it uncomfortably muggy, usual for early August. The young boy walked down the only road that led directly through the small farming community slowly as if in a daze. His blonde hair hung damply to his head cascading down his shoulders moving slightly as he walked. Golden eyes stared blankly ahead with no show of emotion or light as he glanced slightly to his right taking in the site of a scorched foundation that had long been overtaken by weeds causing the concrete to split and crack. He stopped to look up at the tree that swayed ever so lightly in the hot breeze. The boy's eyes traveled down the trunk observing that only one side of it had been badly damaged and wondered how it had managed to survive so well despite an obviously horrific fire. His head snapped forward again as if coming out of a daze or remembering somthing and he began his slow walk. Any passerby's may have wondered how or why rather anyone would walk the dusty dirt path barefoot but it didn't faze the boy any, one being that he was a homunculus and pain didn't seem to register for him the same way it may for other things and secondly he didn't care. Every so often he would glance down towards the road catching small glimpses of his feet as he walked ahead and noted the small cuts he must have received from stray rocks but he merely lifted his head back up and kept walking. He stopped in front of the house with the porch and the wooden sign.  
"Rockbell Auto Mail." He read softly to himself. He approached the steps lightly grazing his finger tips over the railing as he proceeded up onto the porch. He stopped in front of a window and peered in.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Winry stood at the sink rinsing off the breakfast plates running a soapy hand across her forehead and sighing. The water ran over her hands as she dropped the sponge in the sink and turned the plate to rinse. She placed it next to her on the counter and picked up a glass proceeding to clean that as well. The past three months had been a trying time to say the least; Roy Mustang, a man she had respected and regarded as a friend had been found murdered, as for the famous Elric brothers they had seemingly dissapered off the face of the planet.

'They found General Mustang's body but not Ed or Al's. It's possible they could still be alive somewhere but why haven't they called to let us know.' she thought to herself for at least the millioneth time since Colonel Armstrong and Lt. Colonel Havoc had come by to give them the devastating news. Winry grabbed the stack of plates to place them in the cabinet behind her only to met by a pair of golden eyes staring at her from the window. Winry screamed despite herself and sent the plates crashing to the linoleum. She brought a shaky hand to cover her mouth as her vision blurred before a barrage of wetness fell down her cheeks dripping off her chin in currents.

"EDWARD!" She cried out running to the door and opened it hurridly. She stepped out onto the porch and half skipped half jumped until she was beside him. She took him in her arms holding him closely.

"Ed I've been so worried. Where have you been? Where's Alphonse? Is he alright? Ed why won't you answer me?" She yelled hysterically choking on her sobs as her tears continued to fall. He said nothing nor made any move to embrace her. He simply stood there with his arms dangling idly at his sides. it was at this point Winry noticed his right arm was flesh and bone. She glanced noticing the large red tattoo that adorned it from his shoulder stretching down to his fingertips. She backed off some still holding onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes. There was no sign of life in him, it was as if he were physically existing but there was no light in his eyes to indicate it.  
'Dead eyes.' Winry thought backing away somewhat frightened as he stared at her blankly. She let go of him noting for the first time the short black shirt he wore revealing his midriff not to mention what appeared to be matching shorts, very short shorts. Winry took another step back as he continued to stare at her.  
"Edward? Who is Edward?" It asked in Edward's voice. winry's trembling turned to nervous shaking.  
"Who are you?" She asked low wishing she had a wrench in her back pocket in case she needed to run. The copy tilted it's head to the side and continued to stare at her.  
"Who are you?" Winry asked again. It straightened it's head before replying.  
"Pride." It said. Winry's heart stopped as her stomach churned wildly.  
"That was the name of that homunculus Ed mentioned before. Are you a homunculus?" She asked slowly to keep her voice from wavering.

"Yes." It replied softly with a slight nod. Winry placed a hand to her chest as sobs of a different kind racked her body.  
"If you're a homunculi then that means that Edward is..." She said before she remembered. "Where is Alphonse?" she asked suddenly.It cocked it's head at her again.  
"Al..phonse?" It asked slowly. Winry shook her head backing away from this thing that looked too much like her friend and backed down the stairs slowly not turning her back to him.  
'I'll run. I don't think he'll run after me. Maybe he had a memory from Ed and that's why he showed up here. Please don't follow me.' Winry thought as her feet touched the ground.  
"Don't worry about it Pride. It's nothing." A voice said from behind her. Winry turned suddenly to be faced with a green haired violet eyed boy similarly dressed to what the Ed thing was wearing. She gasped walking back towards the stairs. She put her hands up defensively screaming as she was grabbed from behind. She glanced back to see the other homunculus holding onto her tightly.

"Ed! Please no let me go! Edward please let me go!" She cried out.  
"Who is Edward?" It asked again. The green haired homunculi sighed and scratched at his head.  
"I said don't worry about it. As for you there's really no need for such a big fuss." It said. Winry stared at him as he walked closer to her.  
"We're not going to hurt you." He said leaning in close enough to whisper in her ear. Winry trembled as his warm breath fell upon her cheek but soon gasped as the burning pain ripped through her torso.

"No..." She choked out as she felt the warm stickiness of her blood drip slowly down her shorts and onto her bare legs.

"We're going to kill you." It said before bursting out in maniacal laughter.

"Ed I...blah." She choked out as blood erupted from her mouth splattering down her front.

"I'm sorry." She heard the Ed copy say distantly as she shut her eyes.  
-  
Winry stood in front of what appeared to be a large door. She scanned it slowly from top to bottom taking in the ornate designs that decorated it.  
"Where am I? How, how did I get here?" She wondered aloud. She glanced off to her sides only to be met with white nothingness.  
"This isn't possible. What is this place?" She asked the void receiving nothing but her echo. She glanced down at her feet confused.

"I feel so light as if I'm almost floating." She observed. Sudden laughter emitted from the direction of the door causing her attention. Her head snapped up as an uneasy feeling took her over as the doors began to crack open slowly. The sound of grinding concrete blocked out the eery laughter as a brilliant light poured from the opening doorway. Winry shielded her eyes from it out of instinct. Her hands fell to her sides and she gasped as the figure in the doorway opened his arms to her. Winry slowly walked forward resting her tiredly on Edward's shoulder sighing deeply as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and the door, the gate closed on the couple leaving behind no trace they had been there only a few moments before.  
-  
Sorry if this looks crappy but I had to type it up on notepad for the time being. My deepest appologies.


	2. The Beauty Of Human Transmutation

Still stuck on crappy notepad. Oh well, it can't be helped. Onto chapter two!  
-------------------------------------------------------- 

Pride walked alongside Envy downthe same road he traveled earlier that day. He readjusted the body of the young girl Envy had killed trying to keep up with the taller homunculi. Although the girlhad been forever silenced her voice still rung in his ears.  
'Edward don't do this.' She had said.

'Who is Edward?' Pride thought absently to himself. "

Will you hurry the hell up already Pride. The sooner we get out of this back water village the better." Envy said irritated. Pride remained silent readjusting the corpse again for a better grip and walking faster. Envy was irritated as it was that Pride had gone into the house to get something to cover the body with. It was bad enough he had to carry it, he didn't want to have to look at it too.

"Where are we taking her?" Pride asked suddenly.  
"Where else would wetake her?" Envy replied annoyed..  
"Tucker's." Pride said.

"Yep that's the place. He's the only one I know of that is willing to help with out any of us having to use force." Envy stated. Pride nodded his head wondering why the once human turned chimera alchemist was so willing to help them out.

'He must want something in return; equivlent exchange." Pride thought suddenly. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Why did he know so much about alchemy when he was sure he had never studied it. He knew what homunculi were, souless copies of people who had died. He glanced down at the blanket and thought about what lay under it.  
'Was that his name, Edward?' Pride thought. Pain and sorrow filled his body as the name echoed in his head.

"I checked up on Greed and Lust. Their doing well in Lior." Envy stated suddenly thinking aloud. Pride looked up at him.  
"Greed and Lust." He thought to himself remembering the event's leading to their 'birth.'

The general had been buried for at least three months before Pride was strong enough to accompany Envy to steal the body. As they took the casket out of the ground a bullet had stuck the headstone causing them both to look in the direction it had come from. A blonde haired woman had stood some feet away from them holding her gun in front of her with tears flowing down her face.  
"Get away from him!" She had screeched firing three more rounds. Once had struck Pride and he had watched intently as it entered his arm but quickly popped back out.

"Is that normal?" He had wondered aloud his usually blank eyes wide.

"Hey Pride look, two for the price of one!" Envy had called out triumphantly as the woman lay dead on the ground.

"How about Wrath?" Pride asked feeling a different emotion flood him as he thought about the younger homunculus. Envy shrugged.  
"Beats the hell out of me." He stated. Pride glanced at Envy noting how jealous he seemed of Wrath. Exspecially when it came to Pride himself. He tore his gaze away from his companion letting his thoughts wander to the boy. For the most part he was moody but affectionate towards Pride which brought relief to his otherwise grief stricken existence. Shortly after Pride had been 'born' Wrath had been also. Pride had stood in the room as the bright alchemic light had smashed various containers to pieces and struck the walls with it's malevolent power. Pride had watched the smoke clear giving way to thetwistedtwisted parody of a once healthy boy thatlay in a metal tub spurting blood from various openings as it gasped for air. Pride walked slowly over to it examining it carefully not sure what to make of it when their eyes locked. Pale grey met dead gold for the first time. An immense sense of devotion and love swept over Pride bringing him to his knee's as the other homunculus swung a mangled hand around grasping desperately for something. Pride's eyes grew wide as they watered over as a suddenlook of recognition washed over Wrath's eyes..  
"Alphonse.." Pride said suddenly taking his hand in both of his. The name had escaped his lips unintentionally. It was strange to him yet at the same time oddly familiar.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"The people of Lior aren't the fools you knew them to be Envy. It won't be easy to trick them. I think Lust and I would be better off going somewhere else." Greed had greeted them as they approached the abandoned warehouse that Tucker was currently using for his transmutations. Envy stood before him with hand on his hip sighing heavily.  
"Fine whatever but if all else fails just stick with Lior it's our best bet." He stated. Greed nodded before taking in Pride's existence.  
"Hey there kid what's that you have there?" He asked walking closer to him.

"None of your damned business." He hissed low in his throat. Greed's cocky smile faltered slightly before bringing it back out. He straightened out his silk red shirt that hung open revealing his bare chest before getting close enough to take the blanket away off of Winry's cold body.

"Oooo, nice catch!" Greed shouted happily. "I can't wait for this one." He said his grin spreading even further. He readjusted his black pants as they suddenly became slightly too tight for him making Pride groan in disgust and take a step back.  
"Pervert." He said staring at the homunulus he despised the most. Something about Greed just made Pride want to punch him repeatedly. Maybe it was the way he always carried that cocky grin on his face or it could have been just been the fact that he existed.

'Yeah that one sounds right.' Pride thought tohimself feeling a wicked smile cross his lips.

"Pervert? Aha, your just jealous! Your too short to be sexy!" Greed yelled out triumphantly. Pride's smile faltered.  
'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PEA THAT WON'T GROW AN INCH !' Pride thought absurdly but didn't say a word. He walked past Greed into the warehouse trying to quell the anger he felt inside. He placed the body in the center of the array and stepped back.

"You'll be glad to hear that I think Wrath will be able to accompany you soon E-Pride." Tucker whsipered. Pride stared at him feeling relief from the irritation Greed had caused him. Envy walked in the room wearing a scowl.

"Damned Greed. He had better start shaping up. Hey you freak what the hell are you waiting for? Let's get on with it already!" Envy shouted at Tucker. The once state alchemist shuddered at the sound of the homunculi's voice knowing well what Envy was capable of before kneeling down next to the grand Arcanum transmutation circle. A shadow fell in the door before giving form to the boy with dark blonde hair that hung slightly down in his eyes shawdowing them slightly. He wore an expression of one who was lost. He looked up at Pride and smiled widely.

"Brother!" He called out enthusiastically running to Pride's side grabbing onto his arm clinging to him.

"Why do you call me that?" Pride asked smiling slightly at the show of affection. Wrath looked at him with his grey eyes that illuminated with light.

"It's comforting. You don't mind do you?" He asked his happy demeanor changing drastically to a hurt expression.

"No I don't mind. If anything I like it." Pride said freeing his arm from Wrath's grasp momentarily only to wrap it around the boys shoulders. Wrath smiled again resting his head in the crook of Pride's arm and held his hand tightly. Envy stared at the two as Tucker placed his hands down to the floor and the light of transmutation erupted.

'Bastard sons of Hohenheim.' Envy thought as the room went pitch black. Wrath whimpered burying his face in Pride's chest flinging his arms around his neck. Pride wrapped his arms around Wrath protectively.  
"It's alright Wrath. This is how it always goes. There's nothing to be scared of." He whispered soothingly. Heavy smoke filled the air as a gasp emitted from the center of the room.

"What was that!" Wrath yelled out jerking his headbackwards to scan the room. The electricity crackled slightly as Wrath let go of Pride and slowly walked toward that center of the room. Blue eyes stared up at him from the metal tub that it laid in gasping for air. Wrath's eyes widened staring at the bloody shocks of short blonde hair that stuck out of it's head. Wrathcovered hismouth and nose with his hands gagging at the smell of burnt flesh. Blooshot blue eyes turned in his direction and Wrath gaspedas it's clawed hand pulled itself out of the tub and closer to him. He froze his breath hitching in his chest as it got close enough that he could feel the twisted mess of a creature's strangled breath on his bare ankle. Wrath screamed and ran back to Pride's waiting embrace.

"Calm down kid. Geez." Envy said annoyed. He walked over to the new homunculus. "As for you girl eat some of these and you'll feel much better." He said placing his hand out for her that contained the crimson stones. She hungrily devoured them her breathing deepening sligthly.

"Pride take her upstairs and make her more presentable." Envy said standing up and leaving the room. Pride nodded his head once prying Wrath off of him.  
"Can you help me move her to bed Wrath?" Pride asked grinning at the wayWrath flinched as the words fell from his lips. Never the less Wrath nodded.


	3. Passion

It's sick, I'm getting used to the crappiness of note pad. When I get to use ms word again Im going to go technological shock. Thank you for the reviews I'm glad ppl are enjoying this because I really am putting alot of effort into this one.

-------------------------------------------------

Greed watched as the two other homunculi entered the warehouse with their find and dissapeared into the darkness. He smirked putting his hands to his shirt to straighten it out and turned around. A projectile object of some kind shot past his head narrowly missing him. He turned around quickly glancing from side to side.  
"Over here you moron." Lust said from her current position of leaning against a rusted metal post with her arms crossed and her mouth drawn down in a frown. The warm night breeze played with her blonde hair tossing it around her face making her appear like an angel as opposed to a damned being. Her tight white shirt clung to her body. The neckline plummeted down barely covering her breasts and ended abruptly just above her navel. Black leather pants with a chunky gold belt (compliments of Greed) accentuated her curved hips and backside being completed by high heeled red boots.

"Like what you see?" She asked seductively noting Greed's hungry eyes as he took her in. She put her hands down by her sides before running them over her body stopping just below her breasts. Greed gulped and nodded before able to regain his composure.

"Yes ma'am I do." He said only to be struck in the head with a rock. He rubbed at the gash as it quickly healed and sighed heavily. Lust stood with her arms outstretched and a handful of rocks ready for his annihilation smiling wickedly.

"Come one lets get a move on. We don't have time to play games." Greed stated walking away. Lust pouted following faithfully. What it was that drew her to Greed she didn't know. What did she feel inclined to torturing him? Again another mystery. The most baffling question was why did he put up with it, he could have any woman he wanted, and usually did, but what drew him to her? Lust shook her head to clear the thoughts that she had had for as long as she could remember.

"So what exactly did Envy say when you told him?" She asked after they had been walking for some time. Greed shrugged and sighed scratching the back of his head.  
"He said that he believes Lior is our best bet." Greed stated. "That's easy from him to say, he isn't the one that has to deal with all those imbeciles." She retorted.  
"Yeah but he did give the okay to search other places too." Greed said.  
"Any ideas?" Lust asked. Greed stopped dead in his tracks placing a finger against his lips and tapped in thoughtfully. In the distance the last few birds called to one another turning in for a nights rest. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped as the first stars began to appear in the sky. Lust looked up and smiled to herself at the sheer beauty of the evening.  
"Well I've always wanted to go to Central." Greed said breaking her peacefullness.

"Why what's in Central?" She asked curiously.  
"Well uh, for one thing there's lot's of people and there's headquarters there for the military"  
"And clubs and bars and..." Lust interupted rolling her eyes at him as his face broke out in a huge grin.  
"And women!" He called out triumphantly narrowly dodging a projectile acorn that came flying at his face.  
------------------------------------------------------

She opened to be met by pain and a panicky fear.

"She looks better than she did a couple of weeks ago wouldn't you agree brother"  
"Yes. She is nearly complete"  
"Nearly complete? What is she missing"  
"What we're all missing Wrath"  
"Oh that. Look Pride she's awake." The voices said from seemingly above her. Two grey eyes locked with hers as Wrath sat on her bed. "Hello I'm Wrath and that's Pride." The boy said warmly smiling. Her eyes watered over at the sound of his voice but why she didn't know.  
"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"Home. Well sort of." Wrath replied.

"Home.." She repeated seeing in her mind's eye a room filled with tools and metal limbs hanging around the walls.

'That place what is that place?' She wondered.

"Who am I?" She asked uncertain of what to think.

"Well uh, let's see..." Wrath said furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Gluttony." Envy's voice sounded from behind him. Wrath shouted in alarm and scrambled to the other side of the room nervously shaking. Envy stared at him and shook his head.  
"Pa-the-tic!" He spat at the boy who was very close to tears. As usual Envy watched as he ran to Pride's side whom accepted him with open arms.  
"Why Gluttony?" Wrath asked once he had regained his composure. Envy pointed a finger at her face.  
"Take a good look at her lips and you tell me." He said annoyed as if Wrath should have already known. Wrath walked closer to the bed again and looked down at the girl. A blood red mark adorned her bottom lip revealing her for what she was.

"Her ourabora mark is on her bottom lip.." Wrath stated as if encouraging Envy to give an explanation to the name still.  
"That mark isn't just there for no reason Wrath." Pride said coming up behind and wrapping an arm around his waist. Envy took a step back from the scene disgusted.

'Bastard sons of Hohenheim.' He thought as he usually did when they were together.

"Pride you and Wrath get your asses out there to try and find some new suckers for our stone. Take Gluttony with you too." Envy said slamming the door.

"You think that it contributes to her abilities?" Wrath asked after he was sure Envy had left.

"Yes I do." He replied resting his head against Wrath's shoulder. They stared down at their new companion as her eyes closed again in sleep.

"She's pretty." Wrath stated. Pride sighed at his remark causing Wrath to give a small laugh.  
"Not as pretty as you." He said. Pride gave the closest thing to a scoff he could manage in his self induced state of self loathing.  
"Guys aren't pretty Wrath." He said.

"Well then what are they?" Wrath asked.  
"Handsome." Pride replied. Wrath contemplated his answer for a moment before shaking his head and turning around to face the other homunculus.  
"No your not handsome." He stated.  
"Thanks." Pride said feeling a string of hurt etch into his heart at Wrath's words. Wrath leaned closer to him until his face was inches awat from Pride's.  
"I think your beautiful." He said trying to get closer to Pride. Pride backed away confused.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Wrath looked at him hurtfully.

"I was going to kiss you." He said plainly.

"Why?" Pride asked.

"I don't know because I wanted too." He replied. Pride shook his head slowly.  
"We can't." He said walking over to the bed again to stare at the girl. Gluttony was an exact replica of the girl Envy had killed.  
'She was killed using that Edwards memories that I received when I was created. Used, I was used.' Pride thought suddenly clenching his fists tightly.  
"Brother are you alright? Your not angry with me are you?" Wrath asked innocently. Pride sighed shaking his head.  
"No Wrath I'm not." He said watching as Gluttony opened her eyes slowly. She locked gazes with Pride sighing heavily.  
"I'm hungry."


	4. Make New Friends

The small faction sat around the table in one of the many conference rooms at Central headquarters staring at the folder that lay open on the table. Colonel Armstrong, Lt. Colonel Havoc, warrant officer Fahlman, weapons armorymaster Fuery, Major Breda, and Sciezska sat wearily unsure of what they could have possibly missed. General Roy Mustangs grave had been robbed, his body stolen simultaneously Colonel Riza Hawkeye seemingly dissapeared with out a trace. There were no witness's in the area at the time and the actual 'time' that it happened was unclear. The question had come up about Hawkeye possibly having something to do with the dissapearence which resulted in the heavy silence. Sciezska looked at the folder pulling it closer to her. She had been approached by Colonel Armstrong almost immediatly following the grim discovery because of her uncanny memory. She went to the site and stared at the evidence, being the general's grave site, and took the photographs in her mind taking them with her to pull them up as needed. There had been a bullet hole on the headstone, the bullet however was no where to be found but judging from the size of it and the way it impacted on the stone it was a standard military handgun. Aside from that there was no other evidence. Colonel Armstrong stood up and walked to the large window that looked out into the court yard. He sighed heavily placing his hands behind his back.  
"I've been informed by the higher ups that this case is soon to be closed." He said his voice wavering for a moment. All eyes turned to him as gasps filled the room.  
"Closed? B-but I don't understand...how can they..?" Sceizska stammered before being interrupted.  
"Five months is too long. What ever leads there may have been have gone cold, it's fruitless to pursue this any longer. At least that's what I was told." He replied.  
"So that's the word huh? I was wondering why you were in that conference for so long earlier Colonel." Havoc said his cigarette dangling from a corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Yes. We're to place all of our files and evidence into holding." Armstrong continued.  
"Up on a shelf to collect dust." Fahlman stated blandly.

"The investigation on Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye is to end as of tonight gentlemen and Ms. Sciezksa." Armstrong said clearing his throat before and after he finished.

"Where the general and Colonel will be forgotten. Wiped from the records? Is that what they want to do?" Breda questioned feeling his stomach at unease. Silence pursued around the room.  
"So what do we do now, forget?" Fuery asked after a moment sadly. Armstrong turned around to face his men, once under the command of Roy Mustang, and shook his head.

"I will not forget. I refuse to simply look past this and move forward. I don't know about you gentlemen but I intend to find out what became of the general your either with me or not." Armstrong said unpinning his status pins from his lapel and placing his silver pocket watch on the table. With out another word he walked out of the room.

"Wait Colonel, uh I mean Mr. Armstrong wait for me!" Sceizska said the first out the door. The next day a soldier walked into the conference room and stared at the pins that lay on the table in a silent act of defiance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Each time Gluttony accompanied Pride and Wrath she became more of an irritant to the young boy. The way she acted around Pride was sickening but what bothered Wrath more was the fact that she could get Pride to smile. Not just a slight tug of the lips as Wrath had been able to before but an actual smile. His heart would skip beats before taring into a hard beat that felt as if it would leap out of his chest. He sat some feet away staring at his bare feet and playing with a string on the denim shorts that he wore leaving the two alone to discuss whatever it was they were talking about uninterested.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Gluttony said stretching causing her long hair to tumble off her shoulders onto her back in the process. Pride nodded.  
"Hungry?" He asked. Gluttony smiled licking her lips and nodded.

"Be back." She said running down the hill pushing down the short skirt she wore as it rode up on her.

"Why do you put up with her?" Wrath asked edging closer to Pride once she was gone. Pride glanced at him before looking back down the hill Gluttony had gone down.  
"I like her I guess." He replied. Wrath took Pride's hand in his and sighed.  
"More than you like me?" He asked.

"It's not that I like her more Wrath just differently." Pride replied.

"How so?" Wrath asked.  
"I don't know I just do." Came the soft reply. Wrath glanced at Pride seeing in his eyes a hint of light that crept in and out reminding him of a caged bird trying desperately to break free and take flight. Screams erupted from the village below them.  
"Mary-chan what is the matter?" A mans voice called out.

"My sister! It's my sister!" A young girls voice yelled out as horrified gasps and screams were heard.

"It's as if her life were sucked away!" A woman shouted.

"What creature could have done such a thing?" Someone else shouted. Gluttony walked up the hill appearing content.

"Well now that I'm all set we should head off." She stated. Pride stood up quickly letting go of Wrath's hand, much to his dismay, and walked after her faithfully. Wrath got to his feet brushing of his pants feeling an anger unlike no other burn deep in his stomach. He gritted his teeth clenching his fists as he pounded them against each other.  
"She will pay for taking Pride from me! She will pay and pay and pay some more!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly will I get in return for this information there beautiful?" Lust sat on the bar stool sitting close to the table smiling seductively.  
"I can't tell then it won't be a surprise but I can tell you it will be worth your while." She stated low in a husky voice. The bartender smiled widely taking her body hungrily in with his eyes.

"Well I don't know too much about this philosophers stone but I do know where there are two alchemists who may know something about it are." He stated.  
"And where may that be?" She asked trailing a finger down the mans chest.

"Uh, Zenatiine. Fletcher and Russell Hingham I believe their names are." He said gasping for air and grabbing his throat as a small pinhole appeared. Lust held up another tooth pick piercing the mans left eye then the right before he collapsed on the floor as the sharp objects lodged deep in his brain. Lust stood up brushing her hands against her pants before turning around.

"Greed! Let's go." She commanded. Greed stood in a corner of the room fully engrossed in a poker game with a few other patrons. Lust was at least grateful he had preoccupied them so she could get her work done.  
"You fold or you in pretty boy?" One of the men asked his hair graying on the sides.  
"Nah man I am in." Greed stated putting in some more chips.

"Greed!" Lust shouted. Greed put up a hand as if brushing her away.  
"Yeah, yeah in a minute sweetheart I'm busy." He said in his best womaninzing tone.

"Alright let's see what you got." Another man said before gagging and falling face first onto the table. The other three followed suit. Greed threw his cards down on the table and stood up angrily.  
"Damn it Lust we were in the middle of a game!" He shouted.

"Just take their money if you want it so bad." She retorted back uneffected by his outburst.

"That's not the point! The point is to play the game and gamble! It's not about the money." He yelled stalking over to her his dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah whatever." She said. "Come on we need to get to Zenatine by tomorrow." Lust stated walking out.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Wrath had gone his seperate way from Pride and Gluttony doubtful they had even noticed. He walked angrily thinking on the problem and getting angrier about it.

"I'll rip those damned stones out of her and then I'll kill her!" He shouted at the darkening sky. He came across what appeared to be an encampment. He slunk low in the shadows watching from a safe distance. Two men he could make out clearly as well as some shadows in a tent, three more.

'What are they doing out here?' He wondered to himself pushing the bushes he hid behind a bit further apart.

"Alphonse?" A shaky voice said from behind him. Wrath turned to be faced with a young woman with long brown hair that she held in a ponytail. Her brown sweater hung off her loosely and the sleeves were pushed up past her elbows. The pants were a light blue and clung to her legs like a second skin. Her glasses cast his reflection back at him and he looked scared. He didn't like the look he wore on his face so he decided to change it into a dangerous smile. The woman backed away some clearly afraid opening her mouth to scream. Wrath pounced on her placing his hands around her throat and straddling his legs over her hips. She kicked the ground desperately clawing at his hands as she tried to breathe. Wrath stared at her seeing no one but Gluttony the one who took his brother away from him. "I hate you!" He spat releasing her throat once she had passed out. Dark angry marks appeared against her pale skin as she gapsed for air in her induced sleep. Wrath smiled pleased with himself and picked the woman up.

'If Pride could make himself a new friend then so can I but not before we have some more fun.' Wrath thought to himself before leaving with his prize.


	5. Equivlent Exchange

This chapter contains torture and yaoi/Elricest sort of. If you are uncomfortable with this then don't read. Your warning has been set. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sceizska's eyes opened slowly as she moaned softly feeling the pain in her throat and a throbbing in her neck. She moved her hands only to find them bound as well as her legs.  
"What's going on?" She whispered out wincing at the effort.

"Your my prisoner." A voice said from the side. Sceizska's head whipped in the direction of the occupent to see Alphonse Elric leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his bare chest. He stepped away from it walking slowly over to her adjusting his denim shorts as he did so.

"Al." Sceizska said as he knelt beside her. His head cocked to the side as she stared back at him.  
"Al? Sorry but you must be mistaken, my name is Wrath." He replied shaking his head slightly. That was when she noticed the undeniable mark of the damned that stood out against his flawless skin adorning his left shoulder. "

Oh my god, no." Sceizska said her eyes widening in horror. "Your not Alphonse, your a homunculus."

"Yes I am a homunculus and you are a human." He said childlishly giving off a very Alphonse typical smile tapping a finger against her nose before bringing his hand back up to form a fist and bringing it back down. Sciezska screamed as she felt her nose flatten and turn side ways on her face. Blood erupted and cascaded down onto the cold concrete ground. Wrath sighed standing up taking her with him by the hair. He dragged her to the wall securing her arms to chains that hung down. He walked over to a small fireplace grabbing the flint that was next to it striking the rocks against each other causing sparks.  
"Al.." Sceizska said her eyes watering over as she breathed through her mouth. Wrath stood quickly striking her in the face with the flint.  
"My name is WRATH!" He screamed in her face slowly before sitting back down to light the fire. Sceizska winced as the new gash on her cheek stung painfully dripping more blood down her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked panic stricken. Wrath blew at the sparks that hit the dried wood in the fire place giving life to it. He took out a burning piece and turned around to face her. Sceizska began to struggle as he walked closer to her with the fire wood. It glowed brightly with ember emitting a white smoke off of it that twirled and rose stretching out to reach the furthest corners of the room.

"I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders and grinning. He placed the burnt wood against the palm of Sceizska's hand causing her to scream out in agony as it seared her flesh. The fact that this Wrath looked so much like the younger Elric is what made it the worst part. Alphonse who had had a deep affinity for any cat that was in trouble, forever polite and sweet. Al would never hurt anyone emotionally let alone physically if it could be avoided.  
'These homunculi really are monsters. Mock copies of the people they were supposed to take after.' Sceizska thought to herself. Wrath trailed the fire wood down her wrist resting on her arm watching her blackened palm bubble viciously. He cocked his head to the side interested.  
'I wonder what would happen if I...' He thought to himself tossing the scorched wood aside. He looked around the room finding what he wanted and practically skipped over to get it. Sceizska closed her eyes to try and dull the pain begging for unconciousness but finding it not so easy to attain.

"Hey look what I found." Wrath said dangerously from above her. Sceizska cracked open her swollen lids to be met with the boy wearing a vicious smile on his face that didn't suit his soft features but it was what he was holding that caused Sceizska's heart to stop. A large hunting knife that glimmered off of the fire's glow.  
"Please no more." She begged her eyes widening. Wrath's smile faltered as his face took on a more innocent look.

"But we haven't even begun yet." He stated. "Don't worry I'll try not to take too long"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi alert! Yaoi alert! Yaoi alert! Yaoi alert!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Envy walked down the corridor that lead to the room where the transmutations took place and sighed.  
"Their all useless. Every single one of them but what could I have expected? After all look who they were all derived from." Envy talked aloud as he opened the wooden door and walked in. His eyes widened at the sight he saw causing him to simply stare in shock his mouth hanging open slightly. The youngest bastard son stood over what he thought was a woman but he couldn't tell. Her face was bruised and bloodied beyond recognition to tell exactly what gender the person was. Envy watched in awe as Wrath sawed through each one of her fingers slowly gently placing them on the floor as he removed them. Blood dripped on the floor and puddled at his feet. Envy moved closer trying not to make noise as to alert Wrath. His shocked expression turned to one of amusement and even satisfaction.

'I guess their not all useless after all.' He thought to himself placing his hands on his hips and standing to inspect Wrath's handy work. From what he could conclude the girl was already dead, the bluish tinge on her lips helped him realize that much so why did he continue to torture her? Envy took a step forward resting his hands lightly on the other's shoulders. Wrath jumped dropping the knife he held and twirled around. His eye's widened as his mouth moved to work to no avail. Envy merely smiled at him.  
"Good work." He said obviously pleased. "Although you did leave a bit of a mess." He continued looking down at the floor and at Wrath whose face and torso were smeared with blood.  
"I've never done this before." He stated softly looking away. Envy smiled even wider taking the boy's face in his.  
"You'll get better at it." He said. Envy felt something spark in him as he looked at Wrath's blood streaked face. It was...beautiful. The thought caught him off guard causing him to take a step back before he gave a short laugh.  
'What do you know. Guess it runs in the family.' Envy thought before getting closer to Wrath. Wrath stared at him his eyes wide as Envy's face drew closer to his until...Wrath gasped as their lips made contact and Envy's tongue slowly opened his mouth to gain entry. Wrath moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Envy's neck further deepening the kiss. Wrath closed his eyes picturing blonde hair and deep golden orbs staring back at him.

"Pride..." Wrath whispered as they seperated momentarily.

"Is that what you want? Pride?" Envy asked softly. Wrath nodded beside himself with feelings that over powered him painfully.

"Yes." He said hungrily devouring Envy's lips again in short passion induced kisses. When they broke apart again Pride's eyes stared back at him.  
"Better?" Envy asked in the other's voice. Wrath nodded as Envy wrapped his arms around the younger homunculi bringing him down to the floor with him. Envy laid down allowing Wrath to lay on top of him as they continued the frantic make out session. Their lips meshed as tongues tangled and fought for dominance as hands roamed over smooth flesh. Envy slipped his hands under Wrath's shorts causing him to moan. Envy smiled flipped Wrath so he was under him and stared into his heavy lust filled eyes.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in Pride's voice. Wrath nodded.  
"Yes brother this is what I want more than anything." Wrath said bringing his face to Envy's kissing him again. Envy smiled sliding Wrath's pants off releasing his hard piece from it's confines. He trailed light kisses down the boys body stopping to suck gently at his small pert nipples before kissing down his abdomen enjoying the taste of sweat and blood. His lips stopped just above Wrath's throbbing member and Envy watched as it twitched slightly producing tiny droplets of white cream that collected and dripped down. With out warning Envy brought his tongue licking it off traveling up the based to it's swollen peak. Wrath moaned loudly as Envy did so arching his back and gripping the blonde tresses he wore.

"Ugh, brother!" He called out as Envy took him in his mouth moving his tongue around the area and sucked gently. Wrath couldn't contain himself any longer, he felt something building deep in his groin feeling as if he would explode. He bucked his hips taking a firmer grip of Envy's head desperate to put out the fire that took hold of him wanting to feel relief from the sweet torture that he endured. His body tensed as his hot seed shot down Envy's throat causing Wrath to scream out loudly despite himself. Envy smiled to himself pleased with his work before moving his fingers to a small puddle of blood that sat beside them. He dipped two fingers in swirling them around for a moment before bringing them to Wrath's warm entrance. He moaned bringing his tired eyes to meet with Pride's mock ones.

"Brother what are you doing?" He asked huskily as Envy thrust inside the younger boy. Wrath hissed in pain as Envy's fingers worked to stretch him slightly.

"I did for you now you do for me. Equivelent exchange right?" He asked taking off the bottom part of his outfit.  
"What?" Wrath asked confused. Envy shook his head.  
"Nothing." He stated climbing on top of Wrath lifting his legs to rest on his shoulders as he grazed against the tightness. He lowered his lips to Wrath's kissing lightly.  
"This is what you wanted isn't it?" He asked a smile flickering across his face. Wrath was beside himself to see that smile that the real Pride had never given him before. Wrath nodded wanting only to please this mock version of the one he called brother. With out any further warning Envy thrust inside him taring his virginity away. Wrath cried out in pain as tears formed in his eyes and dripped down. He bit his lower lip until it bled as Envy pounded in and out of him relentlessly. He shut his eyes tightly willing himself to take the pain.  
'It won't last forever after all it is what you asked for.' He thought to himself. It lasted an eternity but he was sure it wasn't very long. He heard Envy moan and gasp as he thrust one last time before collapsing on top of his lover. Wrath opened his eyes wrapping his arms around Envy as he did so noting that the older homunculi had regained his favorite form.

"You do realize your mine now right?" He asked after a few minutes had passed. Wrath looked down at him as Envy moved to stand up. "You are mine. You have to stay faithful to me otherwise I'll kill you." He said with a smile as if daring the other to do anything to anger him. Wrath gulped not sure exactly what he had gotten himself into before nodding his head slowly.  
"Good." Envy said putting his shorts back on before staring at the woman that still sat dead against the wall. "So what's she here for?"


	6. New Meet's Old

I know it's been awhile but a lot of things have been happening and I'm really rattled so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry and repost when my nerves are better intact. I just need an outlet. BTW I just want to publicly thank Shu-chan for her continuing support of this story since she has sent me reviews for every chapter but hey hits wise I'm past 400! So someone else is reading this! Too bad they don't review! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Tell me Sloth how are things going?" Envy drawled into the receiver of the phone. Wrath stood out on the balcony watching the first stars appear in the sky on and closing his eyes against the brisk autumn air that stung his flesh causing it to prick up. At the same time however it was comforting. He enjoyed the cold while it lasted knowing that in a few moments time Envy would beckon him inside and his body would become tired and sweaty from his excursions with his lover. Wrath reopened his eyes sighing heavily.  
'What have I gotten myself into?' He wondered for at least the millioneth time since he had first given himself to Envy. At first it was amazing the way their bodies entangled as promises of love and new beginings were exchanged but that had quickly changed to just sex for pleasure mostly on Envy's part. Wrath gripped the balcony railing shaking his head as a single tear slid down his cheek.  
'I wonder how brother is doing?' He thought sadly sliding his finger down his face trailing the narrow wet path his anguish had caused. "Good news Wrath. Sloth has taken care of things nicely in Zenatine alongside Greed and Lust." Envy stated happily smiling as he placed his hands on his hips boisteriously. Wrath glanced in his direction.  
"Is that so?" Wrath asked not really interested. Envy's smile faded as he walked over to the younger homunculus.  
"What's with you lately. Your so moody, it's getting on my nerves!" Envy stated annoyed. Wrath sighed.  
"What doesn't get on your nerves Envy?" He asked. Envy's face turned to a scowl before quickly becoming a smirk of indecision.  
"Good point." He replied taking Wrath's hand and leading him towards the room where the bed waited. Wrath flinched at the touch as his stomach churned uncomfortably knowing the pain it would cause him to once again give in to the elder's needs. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zenatine, huh? I don't believe we ever came here did we?" The tall black haired woman asked her much shorter and fatter companion.

"I don't recall. We traveled to many different places, perhaps we did but whose to say." He replied.  
"Right. Alright let's get this over with. I mean how hard can these copies be anyways?" She stated mockingly as her finger nails extended into deadly claws. Her companion's stomach growled as his face twisted in pain.  
"I hope their tasty." He stated drooling on himself uncontrollably.

"Gluttony how many times have I told you to wipe your mouth. Funny that evil cannibalism has you licking your chops." She stated as they began to walk towards the small village that once housed the red water. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russell Tringham spit up more blood as the monstrosity's blows landed yet another punch to his battered abdomen.  
"Now let's try this again kid. You will create the philospher's stone for us or else it's your life." Greed stated his face stoic as he pummeled the teen relentlessly.  
"Then I guess it will die with me." He replied smirking cockily at the homunculus. The door slammed open as a blonde haired woman carried an unconsciouss boy in the room tossing him to Greed.  
"Nooo Fletcher!" Russell shouted as he struggled to get up but fell back down again. He clutched his stomach gasping for air.  
"You son of a bitch! Leave my little brother out of this, he doesn't know how to make the red water!" He yelled. Greed caught the young boy placing his arm around his neck and his other hand against his cheek holding his head in place.  
"You know it really doesn't take much to snap a persons neck. A few pounds of pressure and just the right twist, klah, it's over." Greed stated smirking though his eyes remained dark. "You bastard. Don't hurt my little brother, he's...he's all I have left." Russell screamed out in anguish as hot tears cascaded down his face. He clenched his fists pounding them against his legs. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He shouted. Greed's eyes widened as what he could only describe as a flash came to his mind.

_'Alphonse no! He's my brother damn it! He's all I have left, I can't just...like hell I'll just sit still while he's in travel you bastard! He's my little brother, the only one I have and I swear I'll take care of him no matter what!'_

Greed's grip trembled slightly as his gasped for air.  
"What was that?" He wondered aloud confused as his surroundings came back into view.

"I said I'll do it! I'll make the damned liquid just give me back my little brother!" The elder Tringham yelled. Greed stared at him confused for a moment before nodding dumbly and dropping the boy.

"Lust, I'll be right back. Keep an eye on them." Greed stated softly as he passed her. Lust stared at him concerned.  
"Hey are you okay?" She asked receiving silence.

_'I apologize Colonel however you are useless in the rain.'_

Lust placed a hand to her head as her voice echoed through out but with someone elses words.

"Did you hear what I just said Lust?" Sloth asked appearing from seemingly thin air. Lust looked up quickly at the younger homunculi female as she stood in her short sun dress even though it was close to winter. Her long chestnut hair hung down as her soft brown eyes cast shadows under her face.

"What did you say?" Lust asked removing the hand from her fore head and making a sweep of her hair bringing her fingers down through it.

"I said that these two really are useless or have you forgotten my ability?" Sloth asked crossing her arms and smirking to herself.  
"No Sloth no one has forgotten your copy technique however perhaps you have forgotten that alchemy is needed to create the philospher's stone. That is what we need them for." Lust stated in a challenging tone. Sloth's smile faltered as she broke into a nervous laugh.  
"No uh of course not! I mean how could I forget something like that?" She stated brining a hand to the back of her head.  
"Because you are impulsive." Lust replied with a sigh as she turned to exit the room as well.  
"Hey where are you going?" Sloth asked.

"I need air." She stated walking out the door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath laid in bed staring at the ceiling as Envy breathed raggedly next to him. It had been over before it really had a chance to begin leaving Envy exhausted. He had succumbed to sleep shortly there after leaving Wrath alone with his thoughts. His body stung slightly as the heat caused his skin to break out in a sweat but he knew better than too try and move. Envy would wake up and accuse him of trying to flee.  
'Like last time.' Wrath whispered as tears fell down his face silently. He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the wet assault gradually feeling his body relaxing as restless sleep began to ease him from his self induced hell when the phone rang causing his eyes to fly open and stare wildly at surroundings.  
"Wrath pick it up..." Envy drawled half asleep. Wrath stared at him for a moment before standing to grab the receiver.  
"Hello?" He whispered nervously. Silence followed by a small gulp.  
"Wrath? Is that you?" Pride's voice asked from the other end. Wrath froze as he nodded his head once.  
"Uh, yeah. What do you want?" He asked trying his best to control the waiver in his voice. Again silence.  
"What are you doing in Envy's room? Besides that what are you even doing with Envy?" Pride asked concern etched into his voice. Wrath's bottom lip quivered as more tears formed in his eyes and spilled over.  
"Wrath? Are you still there?" Pride asked.

"Oh brother..." Wrath cried softly into his end of the line.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lust leaned against an old beam that appeared to have supported an abandoned mine shaft that had long since collapsed.  
"What was that? Was it a memory from when I was human?" She wondered out loud.

"I used to wonder the same thing." A voice said from the darkness around her. Lust jumped back staring in the direction the voice had come from grabbing some gravel as she did so. The figure approached clothed in a black evening gown and dangerous violet eyes.  
"Who are you?" Lust asked readying her ammunition.  
"Funny you should ask Lust because you see I am Lust." The woman stated showing her ourabora in the bright moonlight. Lust gasped at the taller woman as the words escaped her lips.  
"No you can't be. If you are Lust than who am I?" She screamed angrily. The other homunculus shrugged.  
"I don't know but it would appear Envy has committed the ultimate betrayal and for that you must die. Sorry." She stated extending her nails nearly impaling the younger homunculi. She leapt out of the way skidding to a stop some feet away.  
"Ultimate betrayal?" She asked confused. The older homunculus sighed.  
"He went out and created new lackies for his own personal gain out of all the people he killed tossing Gluttony and myself aside when it was because of us he had decided that becoming human was such a wonderful idea." She explained dodging the projectile rocks skillfully. "Gluttony?" The blonde asked the image of the young girl popping into mind. The darker woman laughed slightly.  
"Not the Gluttony you are thinking of I can assure you." She stated. "A much more deadlier one than that little girl." The younger Lust felt her heart skip a beat.  
'If this one is after me than that must mean...oh no. Greed where are you?' She thought to herself as she jumped behind a rock for protection as another thought occured to her.

"Human? What about becoming human?" She wondered out loud.

"That's what we searched for the philosphers stone for. Don't tell me Envy hasn't explained things to you. I almost feel bad for you." The elder stated.

"Then again." She saidappearing in front of the blonde suddenly impaling her to the rock she hid behind. "Maybe not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I couldn't remember who the elder Tringham was. I think I got it right but I'm not sure please let me know if I'm wrong.


	7. Assault of The Homunculi

Greed sat on a hilly embankment looking out towards the old mining village sighing deeply.  
'These flashes lately, what the hell are they?' He wondered to himself. While he had been standing in front of the alchemist back at the estate the boy's short blonde hair was suddenly replaced with a long braid and his teary eyes had turned a piercing gold that sent a cold chill down his spine.  
'Eye's of the insane or one on the brink of it.' He thought laying back with his hands behind his head not caring if his expensive shirt became soiled, he could always acquire a new one if he had too.

'Those eye's, those piercing golden eyes that were so full of life; where have I seen them before? Where?' He groaned as his head began to throb causing more of an annoyance than anything else. Greed rubbed at his temples closing his eyes conjuring the image in his mind or at least attempting too. He could see the eye's that were somewhat shawdowed by golden bangs but still were visible under wispy curtain glaring murder straight at him. A strangled scream brought him out of his dozed sleep causing him to sit straight up. He stood up glancing in the direction that it had come from.

"Lust?" The name fell from his choked throat as he broke into a run towards the abandoned mine shaft. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The younger homunculi gagged on her own blood as it flowed from the depths of her body and spurted from her mouth.

'I can't die but this pain makes me almost wish I could.' She thought to herself as the dark woman lifted her from the ground to dangle above it still impaled.

"Being a homunculi I know that you can't be killed easily. The most effective way for our lives to be ended is to be presented with something from the people we were intended to be most commonly a body part. Many homunuculi's lives have been ended in that manor including the previous Pride, Greed and Wrath however I also know that the bodies of the people you were intended to be were what was used as opposed to just ingredients. However I wonder if you know what I know or did Envy forget to mention that as well?" She mocked with a sly smile.

"Leave her alone!" Greed yelled rushing at the woman knocking her to the ground before she had a chance to blink. The younger female fell to the ground coughing up more blood as her wound finally healed.

"Lust are you alright?" Greed called over to her. She nodded standing slowly.

"Yeah I think so." She stated still feeling the effects the older homunculi had caused. She winced placing a hand over her torso as the previous Lust lay motionless on the ground only able to blink.  
"Your probably wondering what's wrong with you, well it's simple really. My ablities allow me to sap you of all your strength to the point where you can't even move. I like to call it 'lowering the stakes'." Greed stated kneeling next to her. "A human would have been killed once my fingertips had grazed you with the amount of energy I used however lucky for us I noticed your not a human. Your a homunculus like us which brings up a poignent nagging question. Why in the hell did you attack us!" Greed shouting placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. Lust gasped for air in an effort to speak.

"She said she is Lust." His companion spoke as she knelt next to him. Greed looked at her to be met with her hazy blue gaze.  
"Well she's obviously lieing." Greed stated.

"No it's...the...truth. My...name is Lust! Envy...he..became angry...with Glutt...Gluttony and..I shortly after...the new...Pride was...born." She said.

"How did you know where to find us?" Greed said placing his hand more firmly against her pale flesh to give her the strength to continue. "Our father told us what Envy had done.." She continued.  
"Being that he created a whole new clan of homunculi that he was in control of." The blonde stated clearing the facts. The darker woman nodded weakly.  
"Exactly." She replied.  
"Your father?" Greed questioned his curiosity peaking.  
"Hohenheim of light. He is the one that looks after Gluttony and I giving us the information we needed to seek revenge for what Envy has done." She stated.  
"Hohenheim of light?" Greed repeated softly.

_'If these boys can perform human transmutation and survive let's just say their dad dropped a rung on my priority list.'_

_'Any one who has lived that long can't be trusted remember that.'_

Greed clutched his head shaking it slightly. The woman smiled wickedly up at him.  
"Your name was Roy Mustang you know. You were a general in the military and a state alchemist to boot." She stated noticing his sudden distress. "Last I knew you were a Lt. Colonel, Riza Hawkeye. A sharp shooter and Mustang's right hand man so to say." She said her gaze falling upon the other. The younger Lust glanced at Greed whom caught her gaze before his look of confusion dissipated leaving behind an angry annoyance.  
"Your going to take us to this Hohenheim of light." Greed commanded. She smirked up at him.  
"If I don't what exactly do you intend to do?" She asked smugly.

"You asked Lust if she knew the other way to kill homunculi, I doubt she knows however I do. Keep in mind that if you don't lead us to this person I will personally reach down your throat and rip out every single stone out of your body." Greed said giving her just enough energy to walk on her own but not enought to run away or attack. He stood up extending his hand down to the sweaty pain stricken woman.  
"Deal?" He asked calmly as she glared daggers at him but accepted his offer none the less. He helped her to her feet and stared him down.  
"Fine I'll help you little flame." She stated as seductively as she could give her immense lack of energy. She shouted as a stinging sensation struck the back of her head. She glanced over her shoulder to see the younger female's arsenal of rock's ready to impale her body easily. She groaned knowing with the two it would be a hellish walk indeed and staggered forward laborously. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Envy is holding Wrath against his will!" Gluttony screamed as Pride leaned against the telephone booth he stood in. "Exactly what it means Gluttony. Envy is holding Wrath against his will and..." Pride stated closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"And what?" She asked encouraging him to continue.  
"He's raping him! My Wrath! He's screwing around with him when he's not his to touch!" Pride yelled as tears flowed down his face. He couldn't remember a time when his chest hurt so much, when he was filled with such a sense of hatred and the urge to watch Envy suffer a painful death a hundred times over burned into his very being what ever it may be.

"Pride..." Gluttony stated placing a hand against his shoulder for comfort. "What are you going to do?" She asked softly. Pride's eyes opened revealing red hot determination causing Gluttony to gasp and back away slightly.

"The only thing I can do and that's get my little brother back. Go back home to Tucker's Gluttony and wait for us there. If Envy get's back before we do I suggest you gofind Lust and Greed just stay away from Envy. Understand?" Pride said looking her squarely in the eyes as they blazed deadly gold as if she dared him to refuse. Gluttony nodded her head once but Pride had already broke into a run to save Wrath from the manical clutches of Envy. Gluttony sighed feeling a heavy weight fall upon her heart as he ran off knowing well it would be into the arms of another. She shook her head to clear it from these sudden emotions and walked in the opposite direction.

"You lookgood enough to eat!" A high pitched voice said from her left. Gluttony looked up to see a very short, very round man with long arms waddling closer to her. His tongue hung from his mouth as he drooled onto himself causing her stomach to lurch however it was the marking on his tongue that is what caused her knee's to nearly buckle out from underneath her.

"A homunculus with a marking in their mouth?" She whispered softly her trembling fingers grazing across her bottom lip softly. The other homunculus continued his slow advance on the trembling girl before breaking into a run using his hands for leverage on the ground. Gluttony couldn't remember at what point she had began to run from the disgusting creature only knew that her surroundings were distorted as she quickly passed them panic ripping at her chest.

"Pride! Help me"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it for now, sayonara! Enjoy Shu-chan, lol.


	8. Decisions

Six hundred thirty two hits; not bad. Why not that many reviews then :( Oh well at least I know people are reading and that's what matters! Alright I hope this chapter shapes up the way I want it too. So let's go.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sloth sighed knowing that once again Lust and Greed had taken off on her to deal with the boring details. She leaned against the wall as the elder Tringham gently picked his younger brother up and carried him to a corner of the room far away from the homunculus woman wincing as he did so. Sloth smirked at his action and shook her head.

"I won't do anything to him or you for that matter." She stated running a hand through her hair.  
"Somehow I don't believe you." Russell said placing his brother of the ground and running a hand through Fletcher's golden bangs. Sloth sighed playing with a strand of chestnut hair.  
"That would be too much work." She said lazily staring out the window. Russell ingnored her walking over to his work table gathering some papers.

'This whole philospher's stone thing is really getting annoying.' Sloth thought. 'Why do we even need it for? What is Envy's deal? I don't care if I've only been searching for it for two months'  
"I'm bored! This is lame! I'm leaving!" Sloth said suddenly leaving a bewildered Russell staring wide eyed at the door long after she had left expecting her to fly through at any given moment and strike just as the other two had done.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pride didn't know how long it would take him to get to Aquaroya where Wrath was but he was determined to make it before daylight. His lungs burned as he ran ceaselessly causing his head to throb.  
'I can't relent. I have to save Wrath, this is all my fault. I should have kept him by my side, I shouldn't have let him travel with Envy. Why did this have to happen to Wrath? My Wrath...' Pride thought as he gulped the cold night air greedily forcing painful breaths to escape his quivering lips. Wrath's image haunted him since the phone call. His voice had been a hysterical whisper pausing occasionall to make sure Envy hadn't risen from his sleep. Pride could picture it clearly, Wrath's grey eyes filled with tears. His beautiful flawless face drawn down in anguish as his entire body trembled with fear.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Pride managed to gasp out as he felt more tears fall down his face. The fact that the wind had started to whip freezing cold air around didn't help any either. He couldn't remember a time it had been so cold. He always remembered it being warm but then again he was still very young so perhaps he just had yet to experiance cold weather. The fact that it was getting colder may mean he was getting closer to water. He picked up his run that had broken into a slow jog forcing his body forward not looking back.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gluttony ducked in an alley jumping up onto a nearby building dropping heavily to it's roof top. She had managed to out run the other homunculi at least for the moment giving her time to breathe. Her body trembled from exhaustion and fear as she closed her eyes still seeing the other in her mind.  
"What was that thing? A homunculus..but why did it look so weird?" She wondered out loud once her breathing had returned to normal. She peered slowly over the edge of the of building glancing down the street and below her as the wind whipped her golden locks around furiously. Her legs ached from her excurions as well as the biting cold making a side note to wear long pants as opposed to hot pants. She sat back down wrapping her arms around herself sighing softly. She closed her eyes picturing the embrace belonging to another.  
"Pride." She whispered but it was lost on the wind. Why she felt this way for him she couldn't say. What it was about him that made her want to please him constantly who knew. One things was certain however and that was he was in deeply in love with Wrath. After Wrath had taken flight from their company Pride had stared off into the distance more than he normally did, his face drawn down in sadness making Gluttony's heart ache. After gentle prodding she had gotten the truth out of him.  
"I love Wrath, Gluttony. He loves me too but I have this nagging suspicion in the back of my mind, almost like a warning light saying it's wrong but how could it be wrong when I know it would feel so right?" He had quesioned glancing at her for the first time in weeks. He had proceeded to tell her how Wrath had tried to kiss him, how much Pride had wanted to relent but backed away despite himself. A slow dripping sound woke her from her thoughts as she opened her eyes staring ahead of her. Gluttony gasped as the other homunculi stared at her hungrily his tongue hanging out of his mouth panting as would a dog.  
"Your quick, I'll give you that." He stated. "But I can smell you." He said charging at her as the sun peeked over the horizon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can take this elevator down to the level below." Lust stated staggering inside the elevator car. Greed and his companion glanced at each other before stepping in.  
"A level below Central City, huh?" He asked staring at her. Lust nodded.  
"I was a city that exhisted four hundred years ago but was used as a catalyst for the philosopher's stone sending it sinking into the ground." She explained as the car lurched downwards plunging them into darkness momentarily. The air became colder and carried a musty odor riding along it. Greed covered his mouth as an entire city came into view through the metal door.

"An entire city sacrificed for one stone?" The younger Lust exclaimed.  
"That is what is needed to create a philospher's stone." The older chided as the car slowed giving way to a hault. The door's opened as the three stepped out walking down the cobbled street's. The enitre area had an eery feeling, the simple fact that a city of this size was deserted contributed to it alone. The tall buildings the only proof that anyone ever had inhabited the city.  
"I wonder if they even saw it coming." Greed said out loud as Lust stumbled up the stairs of what appeared to be a theater house. She walked in the open doors leading them to the large theater room. It glittered a magnificent gold in the candle light as the crystal chandiliers hung high above them casting rainbows across the floor.  
"What are you doing here Lust?" A husky voice said from the side. Lust kneeled down grateful to rest her weary legs.  
"Father I have brought you two of the homunculi that Envy has created, Lust and Greed. They request an audience with you." She stated lowering her head before him.

"An audience with me? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Greed stepped forward.  
"You are Hohenheim of light?" He asked. "I am." Hohenheim replied.  
"Then would you mind explaining to us exactly what the hell is going on?" Greed demanded. He heard Lust's breath hitch at his tone however Hohenheim simply chortled.  
"I do apologize for Envy's actions, you see he was only supposed to revive one that I ordered him too, the one you know as Pride. However the rest of you were never meant to be born. My profound apologies." He stated.  
"Why did he go against your will?" Greed asked.  
"Simply to be rebellious. Envy and I have never exactly 'gotten along'."

"Who was Pride before he became a homunculi?"

"Edward Elric also known as the full metal alchemist, my son."

"Full metal?" Greed asked feeling the familiarity of the name.

"Yes."

"What about the others?" The younger Lust asked interested.  
"Wrath, Alphonse Elric; Ed's younger brother my youngest child. Gluttony, Winry Rockbell; child hood friend of Ed and Al. Sloth, Sceizska also known as book worm; a woman who worked for the military." Hohenheim drabbled as if reading from a piece of paper.  
"Lust, Riza Hawkeye; sharpshooter. Greed, Roy Mustang also known as the flame alchemist; general of the military." He stated. The two homunculi stared at him unsure what to say or what question to ask next.  
"How did they all die?" Greed asked after a moments time.  
"Envy killed each and every one of you with the exception of Sloth, Wrath took care of her." Hohenheim stated."I will give you both a choice as well as your fellow comrades and that is this; join me to destory Envy once and for all or have your life ended here on the spot"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pride ran along the water edged streets as the sun lifted into the sky with each passing moment. If he didn't hurry it would be too late and they would be gone. Wrath had said he attempt to stand out on the balcony however couldn't make any promises where upon he would tie a red cloth to the bannister. Pride searched desperately for any sign of his fellow sin hoping that Envy hadn't caught him feeling his fear turn to white hot rage. He rounded a corner stopping dead in his tracks. Tortured grey met equally troubled gold and locked. Wrath's grief stricken face broke into an equally heart breaking smile as Pride made his way just underneath where Wrath stood. He opened his arms invitingly.  
"I'll catch you." Pride whispered up to him. Wrath gripped the bannister uncertainly glancing back at Envy fearfully.

"It's alright. I'm here, he won't hurt you anymore." Pride stated feeling anxiousness build in his stomach as his heart palpitated wildly in his chest. Wrath looked back over at Pride and nodded. climbing on top of the bannister he sat swinging his legs over it before letting go. The force of the impact sent Pride to the ground slamming his head against the cobble stone. Wrath gasped as Pride's arms wrapped around him.  
"Brother are you hurt?" He asked staring at the other wide eyed. Pride stared at him taking in his delicate features before bringing Wrath's face closer to his. Their lips met hesitantly at first but quickly gave way to frantic passionate kisses that involved quick flicks of the tongue and soft nibbling with breathless apologies and promises spoken in between.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Yay Pride and Wrath are together! Whoo-hoo let the Elricest commence!


	9. Set In Motion

"You should know being so acquainted with our kind Hohenheim that we won't be so easy to kill." Greed stated smugly glancing at his comrade whom wore an equally eased expression.  
"I am aware that the actual bodies were used in the transmutations that created the six of you. However you don't necessarily need a body to bring about a homunculi's end. It could be anything really from a personal belonging to a beloved pet." Hohenheim replied tossing a pair of white gloves at Greed's feet. The red transmutation circle stood out against the white marring it's purity with it's blood red color. Lust turned to her companion her cocky expression faultering and failing completely as she caught Greed's expression. His face had turned a sickening white as sweat shone clearly on his face. His breathing became labored as he sunk to his knee's clutching his chest. "Greed! Greed! You bastard what did you do!" Lust demanded kneeling next to him and cradling Greed to her tightly. Hohenheim didn't reply as he sat smugly in his chair. His lips curled in a smile as he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. The black and white dog scampered quickly to Hohenheim's side and sat obediantly eyeing Lust for some time as she too hunched over and began a coughing spasm that gave way to vomitting. The red stones lurched from her body as did Greed's making them feel weak as their sweat dripped off of them in currents. Lust could hear the dog growling and glanced at to see it's teeth bared at her as it took a fighting stance as if ready to attack her at any given moment.

"As I said before, join my cause or die on the spot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst part of being eaten alive was the fact that Gluttony simply wouldn't die. The second being that Gluttony never seemed to become full resulting in a torturous circle that didn't seem to end. She had for the most part been able to protect her torso from the manic chomping jaws and acidic saliva that pooled against whatever flesh she had left burning it away. She could slowly feel small bits of her flesh regrowing only to be bitten away by the cannibal homunculus as it didn't seem to end. Gluttony had given up on screaming hours before realizing it wasn't going to do any good except make her head ache and her throat (what was left of her throat anyways) parched. How many times had she died? She wasn't sure but every time she reopened her eyes she felt the sharp teeth as it bit through her thigh bone, tore out her throat again and again feeling new blood run out of the wounds that had momentarily healed pooling beside the blood that had already caked and dried against the cement of the roof she laid against. Her vision became hazy as a smile crossed her face knowing well that unconsciouness would claim her.

The all to familiar site of the gate loomed in front of her as she stood up. Gluttony sighed kicking it with her foot.  
"Yup! So how many time's does this make it now?" She yelled as it opened slowly revealing the creatures that lived inside. The creatures that lived off of foolish humans who were not of strong enough will to transmute. Gluttony shook her head as they reached out for her with their scrawny arms just barely clearing their clutching grasps.

"Uh-uh sorry but you'll have to do better than that!" She teased slapping at the small hands as they barely grabbed whisps of her hair as she backed away twirling around the creatures humming to herself as she teased them relentlessy. Her gaze caught the door as she twirled causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Standing in the doorway was a nude girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Gluttony's breath hitched in her chest as she stared at the mirror reflection in the doorway. She edged closer her eyes wide as the other simply stared at her devoid of all emotion.

"Who are you?" Gluttony asked feeling her stomach tense as naseua took her over. The girl shook her head once as the door closed with a heavy thud.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gluttony! Gluttony! Wake up!" Pride's voice sounded from above her.

"Brother is she dead?" Wrath asked concerned. Pride shook his head.

"No she's alive Wrath. Just unconsciouss." Pride replied. Gluttony's eye lids flickered as she moaned feeling the aches that ran through her body like wild fire. Her eyes shot open as she sat bolt upright.  
"The girl at the gate! She was me! I saw her! I saw the girl I was supposed to be!" Gluttony screamed clutching her head as she began to sob. Wrath inched away frightened of her his grey eyes wide and staring. Pride stared as well unsure of exactly what to do. Soft arms wrapped around Gluttony as she cried and shook her head slowly.

"Sloth?" Wrath asked. "What are you doing here?" Sloth shrugged.  
"Sloth?" Pride asked confused. "Who isshe?" Wrath stood up putting a hand behind his head.

"Uh, well you see there was this girl and I uh..there was an accident and you see..." He stammered. Pride stood up taking Wrath by the shoulders roughly.  
"Did you kill a girl Wrath?" He asked his voice barely a whisper. Wrath stared at him eyes wide shaking his head slowly.  
"Don't lie to me damn it! Did you kill the girl she was derived from?" Pride yelled at him. Wrath began to tremble as Pride's eyes blazed angry gold.

"TELL ME!" He shouted shaking Wrath slightly digging his fingers into the boys flesh. Wrath broke away as tears poured down his face.  
"Yes I did okay! I killed her and you know what Pride I'd do it again!" Wrath screamed at the elder homunculi. Pride stalked up to Wrath quickly smacking him hard across the face causing the boy to fall to the ground. Wrath placed a hand to his bruised cheek staring murder at Pride through his tears. Pride dropped to his knee's as tears dripped down his own face and embraced Wrath tightly.

"Did Envy make you do it?" Pride asked with a futile hope knowing well what his answer would be.

"No. I just did it." He answered as he rested his head against Pride's shoulder.

"Get off of him you bastard!" Envy screamed as he knocked Pride roughly away.

"Brother!" Wrath yelled scrambling to be by Pride's side.  
"You stay there! What did I tell you, huh? You are mine Wrath! You do what I tell you when I tell you nothing else!" Envy screamed at Wrath causing more tears and trembling from the boy. He clutched his knee's to his chest tightly sobbing.

"Leave him alone!" Pride yelled spearing Envy to the ground pinning his hands above his head.

"You can't have him he's mine!" Envy retorted kicking Pride off of him causing him to fly some feet away. Pride landed gracefully on his knee's.

"Wrath run!" Pride shouted but his words only fell on deaf ears as Wrath rocked himself sobbing hysterically.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hohenheim sat in his chair swirling the wine around the glass that he held. He smirked to himself feeling his plan come full circle. Greed and Lust had left with the older Lust to reconvene with the other homunculi to track down Envy and bring him to the underground city where Hohenheim would deal with him personally.

"Very soon this will all be nothing but a bad dream my friends." He said to the empty hall receiving nothing but his echo.


	10. Reenactment

It's been a few days but I finally sat my self down to write. I mean why would I waste two days at the beach is beyond me, lol. The sad thing was yesterday I was actually thinking 'Oh man, I have to write more on my story'. Addicted yes I am but oh well. Anyways mild yuri in this chapter but nothing explicit.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Greed and Lust walked slowly in complete silence. Although Hohenheim had given them an ample amount of the red stones, once they had agreed to his terms of course, their bodies still felt weak and the lasting effects of the nausea hadn't worn off yet. They walked in silence barely glancing ahead of them only staring at the ground. Occasionally Lust would sigh or Greed would give an irritated moan type of noise but that was more or less it. The chilled air blew around violently causing the last of the autumn leaves to be tworn from their branches and swoop down towards the pair blowing past them before settling on the ground. 'Reconvene with our fellow sins. Find Envy, subdue him then take him back to Hohenheim.' Greed thought as he coughed wrapping his arms around himself to protect him from the chill that ran down his spine.  
'Roy Mustang, flame alchemist.' He thought seeing in his mind those white gloves that Hohenheim had tossed at him except they were on his own hands. He held out his arm and snapped his finger causing a small explosion to go off. He shook his head to clear the image and glanced over at Lust whom seemed just in deep of thought as he was. What was she thinking about? Could she remember this Riza Hawkeye just as clearly as Greed remembered Mustang? He brought his gaze to the road again not sure exactly how he was going to approach the other's about this whole situation but the prospect of getting rid of Envy so they could lead their lives devoid of him was more than enough for Greed to declare mutiny and jump onto the other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pride had managed to land in a slouched position just as Envy ran up alongside him readying himself for a devastating blow. Pride swept his leg around catching Envy with his feet causing the other sin to fall hard on the concrete.  
"Wrath! Get out of here!" Pride yelled as the boy still sat clutching his knee's to his chest. His entire body was racked with uncontrollable sobs but he made no sound. Pride couldn't see his face so it was hard to tell what expression he wore. A few moments before Pride had yelled for Sloth or Gluttony to grab him but the two had left not that Pride blamed Gluttony but where had Sloth taken her? He would worry about it later he decided and stood up staring down at Envy. Envy stood as well and they stared at each other silently. Both wore a blank expression on his face not allowing the other to read into the emotions which was easier for Pride than Envy who consumed his emotions greedily wearing them on his face for the world to see.

"I always had a feeling it would come to this o-chibi san." Envy said finally. Pride only stared at him.  
"After all look at who you were derived from, that hakane pipsqueek." Envy stated. Pride felt his anger rise boiling over. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
"Who..are...you calling...so...small...THAT HE SOUNDS LIKE A MOUSE!" Pride yelled charging at Envy fist bared swinging for the elder homunculi's head. Envy caught it and they glared at each other eye to eye as their forehead practically touched. Pride could feel Envy's warm breath on his face and their was something so familiar about this predicament.  
"We've been here before haven't we Envy?" Pride asked suddenly. Envy's face twitched into an irritated grin.  
"Yep we have." He answered tossing Pride some feet away. Pride landed next to Wrath not risking to take a glance at him in case Envy striked.

"You do remember how it ended right?" Envy asked a smug smile creeping across his lips.  
"Ended?" Pride asked curiously. Envy only nodded.  
"Oh you don't do you? Well shall I do a re-enactment then?" He asked in a mocking sarcastic tone. Pride took a defensive stance standing in front of Wrath. A soft mewing came from the side as Pride and Envy charged at one another exchanging punches and kicks. Wrath looked up curiously at the small white animal that walked over to him. He sniffled and wiped his eyes from the tears that had made them blood shot and puffy. A strange sensation came over him as it came closer to him almost seeming to call to him with it's soft voice.  
"No get out of here little one. You'll get killed." Wrath whispered his voice thick and hoarse. The cat looked up at him taking it as an invitation and walked over to him purring. Wrath felt his body become weak as it drew nearer and his stomach heaved. He let go of his knee's getting into a kneeling postion and watched as the red stones flew out of his mouth bouncing in different directions. He distantly heard the cat give out a screech and scurry off but it's momentary appearance had left a lasting effect on him. The sweat dripped on his face in cascades as the continued to retch not sure how much more he could take when he stopped and simply collapsed against the ground. Envy held Pride by the hair and punched him repeatedly in the face. He managed to get Pride to the ground where Envy grabbed another fistful of hair and brought Pride's head up slightly only to have it smash against the ground. Pride felt his head split making his vision blurry and his mind groggy only to have it heal just as Envy smashed him against the concrete again cracking it. Envy glanced over at Wrath taking in the state he was in and smiled. Envy got up kicking Pride hard in the ribs before walking slowly over to the boy.

"You said you didn't remember what had happened Pride. Well it's time for that little re-enactment." Envy said picking Wrath up off the ground putting him in a standing position. Pride forced his eyes to stay open and willed himself to stand only to stumble falling hard. He dragged himself over to Wrath as Envy turned his arm into what looked like a metal spike. He brought it back aiming straight for Wrath's abdomen.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sloth had watched the other two homunculi fight it out with each other for a moment before deciding to take Gluttony and leave. Wrath could stay wallowing in his pitiful misery for all she cared. After all it was his fault that she had been killed in the first place. She knew because she remembered. Sloth remembered very clearly about the young woman Sceizska with the photographic mind. Perhaps that uncanny ability was the reason why she remembered everything so well. Besides that Envy had told her. Sloth carried Gluttony away from the city where the other three were and sat with her by a small stream. The air was cold as the sun began to set but it didn't bother her. Gluttony had fallen into an exhausted sleep leaving Sloth alone to ponder her thoughts. Images of the young girl popped in and out of her head from when they both were human. They had known each other and were friends that much she knew but had that young girl known the feelings that Sceizska had for her? She didn't believe so. Besides Winry Rockbell was far too much in love with Edward Elric and apparently still so with his duplicate. Sloth sighed sweeping the blonde hair from the girls forehead as her eye's twitched under their lids and her lips parted slightly with each breath she took. Sloth watched those pink lips with it's blood red seal that proclaimed to all who and what she was. Sceizska touched her own that lay just below her temple on the right side of her head and sighed. She wondered what it would be like to feel those lips against her own as she took the other's hand in hers. Her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought as she felt herself edging closer to the girl slowly bringing her face to hers. She could feel her breath against her lips and the warmth that they emitted. Sloth closed her eyes only seconds away from that warmth when a rough hand grabbed her startling her. She looked up wildly flinching when she saw who it was.

"Leave her alone! Haven't you done enough?" Sloth yelled at the other Gluttony getting to her feet. Gluttony stared at her and shook his head.  
"Father wants to meet the two of you. You have to come with me." He stated. Sloth stared at him uncertainly.  
"Check if you don't believe me Sloth." Gluttony offered. Sloth brought her hands and touched his temples closing her eyes. She felt her mind shuffle through his thoughts and memories as if they were pages in a book. She found herself tossing one aside searching through another when she found what appeared to her to be a small side note. 'Find the other homunculi and bring them to me. Greed and Lust will subdue Envy and bring him along as well.' Sloth sighed and nodded picking the female Gluttony up and followed the elder homunculi.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Will Wrath survive? Who knows with me! Okay anyone seen that picture that's from bluebirds illusion with Ed and Envy locked in battle and their faces are only centimeters apart? That's what I meant when they said they'd been there before and as far as the cat goes, come on you could not have seen that one coming. The other thing what Pride says about the mouse thing. pip...squeek...mouse...get it? Okay until next time.


	11. On The Table

"Father is not pleased Envy." The sultry voice said from behind him. Envy turned around quickly knocking Wrath down in the process and glared daggers at the woman behind him.

"Lust? What the hell are you doing here?" He spat angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing Envy but I really could care less." She said as if bored. Envy growled deep in his throat knowing better than to let his guard down.

"Listen I don't have time for this! So if you don't mind I'm kind of busy." He snapped glancing behind him at Pride who had managed to rise to his feet. His golden hair shone with a light red from his blood that dripped off the ends slowly. His eye's burned with determination as he slowly advanced towards Envy his fists clenching and unclenching, his face in a deadpan expression. Envy felt himself involuntarily stepping back as he became unnerved. He turned to run only to be met by Greed and the younger Lust. Wrath too got to his feet breathing heavily as anger surged through his body.  
"You tried to kill me! You tried to kill brother!" He hissed out through clenched teeth readying himself to attack when he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. His tense body eased as his gaze flicked momentarily to Pride's gasping softly at the small smile that crept across the other's face telling him that it wasn't worth it. Envy was surrounded. There was no doubt that against humans Envy could escape easily but against five homunculi there was no escape for the other in sight. The elder Lust shot out her nails impaling Envy.  
"That should hold you for a little while. Greed." She commanded.  
"I'm on it." Greed stated walking over to Envy placing his hand against the other's shoulder. Envy yelled out as his body became limp with fatigue.

"Nothing personal. At least not on mine and Greed's part." The younger Lust stated glancing at Pride and Wrath whom seemed off in their own corner of the universe as they held eachother close as if afraid to let go. She smiled to herself seeing in her mind Pride dressed in a red jacket sitting next to a suit of armor talking softly to eachother and holding hands.  
-------------------------------------------------------

"Envy have you any idea the mess you've caused?" Hohenheim asked as Envy lay before him a bleeding tired mess. He lifted his head and groaned in response causing a sigh to emit from Hohenheim. Pride stared at this man that sat before them as if he were some sort of twisted god.

'There's something about him that I just don't like but what?' Pride thought noticing Wrath's expression. His eye's were wide as he stared at the man with almost hopeful anticipation, as if he were hanging on every word the man said and relishing in it.  
'Did we know this guy from...before?' Pride wondered his eyes wandering quickly to the other Homunculi. The elder Lust and Gluttony stood off to the side as the younger homunculi had Envy surrounded.

"Pride, Wrath, Greed, Lust, Gluttony and Sloth. I truly do apologize for Envy's actions. None of you should be here right now in the current state you are in. That's why I'm going to offer you a choice and that choice is to become human again." Hohenheim said sitting back in his chair. The group stared at him their mouth's hanging open slightly.  
"If you accept however Greed you are known to be dead." He said. Greed nodded his head in understanding.  
"Lust you are suspected in the involvement surrounding the dissapearance of General Mustang's body. From what I've heard the case has been closed however Mustang's former friends have left the military and set up their own campaign to find out the truth." Lust nodded her head in agreement as well. "As for the rest of you if you were to accept my offer you could very well go on with your lives." Hohenheim said after a moment of silence.  
"By human you mean regain the souls of the ones who died correct?" Sloth asked. Hohenheim nodded.  
"Correct"  
"Then if we become human and regain our souls what will happen to who we are now?" Gluttony asked feeling her stomach sink. Hohenheim sighed.  
"All of this more than likely will simply feel as if it were a far off dream. Too be honest I don't know if you will go on as you are now, the same simply with souls or lose yourselves to the actual individuals whom the souls once belonged to." Hohenheim admitted. Wrath grabbed Pride's hand and squeezed hard as tears slid down his face. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.  
'What will happen to us?' He thought frantically recalling their first and only kiss that had occured only yesterday. Would it be their last? "I"ll do it." Sloth said taking a step forward.

"Me too." Gluttony said clenching her fists and taking a deep breath.

"As will I." Greed said much to everyone's astonishment.

"Are you positive Greed?" Hohenheim asked curiously.

"Yes. So I'll have to go into hiding but it's better than living in this demented state for god know's how long." He stated.

"Same goes for me." Lust said closing the gap between her and Greed. Greed looked down at her as she smiled up at him taking his hand in hers. All eyes suddenly turned on Pride and Wrath as they stood somewhat away from the group. Pride's eye's shone brightly as he pondered the situation. He turned towards Wrath whom sobbed as Pride smiled at him kindly.  
"It's for the best Wrath." He said pressing his lips against the boy's to quell the sob that he knew Wrath was going to emit.

"What about us brother? What will become of us?" He whispered against the other's lips. Pride's smile widened.  
"I will always love you no matter what." He said softly catching his lips in another kiss.  
"And I love you." Wrath replied feeling his heart pound heavily in his chest.  
"Then that's all that matters." Pride said turning towards Hohenheim and taking a step forward Wrath by his side.  
"We're in." Pride said. Hohenheim nodded standing only to kneel beside Envy.  
"Wait...wha...what are you doing?" Envy asked frantically. "Envy, my son. Forgive me for this twisted life that I gave you no choice but to lead. I must atone for my sins as do you." He stated clapping his hands together and placing them on Envy's shoulders.


	12. Outcome: Epilogue

Gomen na, gomen na! I know it's been a while but I was stuck! Stuck not knowing what to do or how to go aboutwhen I decided short and sweet perhaps leaving them wanting for more! So here it is definately short and sweet and perhaps wanting for more?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The summer air hung thickly in Resembool as it usually did. The windows in the small one floor house had been flung open the night before in attempt to get some air in to cool of it's sticky (one swearing the other begging him to calm down and take a cool shower) inhabitants but had been proven useless as now said inhabitants began to stir from their slumber. An eyelid twitched open moaning softly as the mid morning light poured in revealing brazen gold beneath it. He brushed the sweaty strands of hair from his face yawning loudly sticking out his tongue in the process.

"Brother why do you always do that?" Other said inhabitant asked his eyes a stormy grey that instantly sparked to life. The other smiled placing a gentle caress to the other's cheek and shrugged.  
"I don't know. It just kind of helps the yawn move along better I guess." He answered. The other looked at him questioningly momentarily before his face broke into a bright grin which was immediatlely smothered by a passionate kiss.

"Brother..." He squeezed out in between quick breaks.  
"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too...Alphonse"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think that that's a good enough ending so now that it's all over all of you people who at least put this in your favorites review! Please review!


End file.
